Rappapa
Rappapa is the strongest gang at Majisuka Gakuen. They are officially known as the Wind Instrument Club by the school's administration, thus frequently can be seen in the wind instrument clubroom, which is the highest room in the schoolgrounds. Rappapa is often under attack by both random gangs, classmates and Yabakune students. Members in Majisuka Gakuen President: Yuko Oshima Vice President: Sado Four Heavenly Queens *Shibuya (with Dance) *Black *Gekikara *Torigoya Other members: The Rappapa underlings (Anime, Jumbo, Rice, and Showa) Members in Majisuka Gakuen 2 President: Otabe Vice-President: Maeda Atsuko Four Heavenly Queens *Kabuki Sisters (Ookabuki and Kokabuki) *Gakuran *Gekikara *Shaku Other members: Team Hormone (Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, Mukuchi) History It was revealed in the series that the current principal of Majisuka Gakuen, Nojima Yuriko, was the one who formed the gang, which meant that she was the first president of the Rappapa. When Oshima Yuko entered Majisuka Gakuen, she quickly took down most of the competition at the school. Sado became Yuko's ally after the latter defeated her in a fight. It can be inferred that the two of them then reformed the Rappapa, and gathered the four Queens during this time. Majisuka Gakuen They kept their postition at the top of Majisuka Gakuen for well over a year. Rappapa remained undefeated, until Yuko was hospitalised and Maeda Atsuko transferred to Majisuka Gakuen. Maeda soon defeated several gangs and lone fighters, who accidentally (or purposely) provoked her to fight them by using the word "serious". Sado believed that the best thing to do was take out Maeda with the four heavenly queens. However, Yuko forbade her from involving Rappapa, unless they were left with no choice. Shibuya sent her underlings, the Sanshou Sisters, to defeat Maeda. After they failed in this task, the hot-headed Shibuya challenged Maeda directly, against Sado's orders. She lost, being knocked down by a single headbutt from Maeda. Black was taken out by Maeda's "heavenly four": Daruma, Gakuran, and the Kabuki Sisters. Gekikara violently beat all of Maeda's friends and allies (excluding Daruma), provoking Maeda into a vicious fight with her. In order to defeat Maeda, Sado "awakened" the true sadistic personality of the final Queen, Torigoya, by locking her in a chicken coop. Torigoya tortures Maeda mentally with memories of her best friend Minami's death. This backfires on Torigoya when Maeda grabs her hand, forcing her to feel the pain and guilt Maeda herself experienced. Eventually, Maeda was challenged to a fight by Rappapa's vice-president, Sado. While Maeda also won this fight, she herself claimed it was more of a draw between the two than a clear victory. Yuko spent most of the series in the hospital, afflicted by an unknown disease. Maeda was training to be a nurse in the same hospital, and was befriended by Yuko. While Yuko eventually found out Maeda's identity, the latter did not know she was the president of the Rappapa till just before her fight with Sado. On the day that Yuko graduated, she passed the presidency of Rappapa on to Maeda. Yuko also later told Maeda to seek the meaning and purpose of life. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Maeda gave the leadership of the gang to Otabe, becoming the second in command instead. She refused the role of President so that she could spend time out of school, seeking the meaning and purpose of life as instructed by Yuko. The Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran continued to be Maeda's four heavenly queens (as dubbed by Daruma in season 1). Gekikara returned to her role as a queen, since she was held back due to being in a rehabilitation center through most of the last school year. The former student president Minegishi Minami, who dubbed herself Shaku, also became a heavenly queen. While she felt that she is too weak for such a role, she put in effort to become more worthy of the position. The former Rappapapa member Shibuya betrays Majisuka Gakuen, joining Yabakune and forming the Barefoot Society in order to get revenge on Maeda after her humiliating defeat. She declares war on her former school. The Kabuki Sisters are the first to discover that Shibuya is Yabakune's new leader. After a gruelling fight with both Yabakune and Shibuya, the sisters were defeated. Gakuran also later confronted Yabakune, defeating the Twin Blades, former Majisuka Gakuen students who transferred to the rival school. She is then attacked by the other Yabakune students, and is badly injured. Gekikara came to her rescue, and takes out the two members of the Barefoot Society. She was about to kill or seriously injure one with a piano, but Gakuran stopped her just in time. Later on, Gekikara was going to fight Shibuya. However, a Yabakune student stabbed her, putting Gekikara in the hospital. Shaku would then defeat Team Under, after they mocked her and the current Rappapa. Team Under later began following Shaku as her underlings. Shaku was then be confronted by Yabakune. She proceeded to battle against Janken, her Yabakune equal, in a match that ended with a draw. Category:Gangs